powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Back Jojo
Summary It's Career Day at Pokey Oaks and the girls have brought the Professor with them. When it is Professor Utonium's turn to speak he tells the class that he was never interested in science but eventually became a scientist. Professor Utonium then unveils his newest invention the Time Portal. Mojo Jojo overhears this through the window on his way from the grocery store and disguises himself as a student to question the Professor about this invention. Mojo Jojo formulates the plan to kidnap the Professor in the past and convince to hate science. He runs into the portal alone while the girls wait for his invention to be vacant so they can run after him. While they wait, Professor Utonium explains the concept of different dimensions using a mouse in a maze. Once the portal is vacant the girls use it to travel to the past. Meanwhile Mojo found the classroom with the child version of the Professor. Mojo soon learns that the Professor was huge brat that was a troublemaker and enjoyed pranking. The class Prof. Utonium is in makes model volcanoes after watching a video about the dangers of volcanoes. Professor Utonium makes the whole classroom go up in smoke and Mojo uses this as his chance to steal him. As he leaves the school, the girls appear and interview various students to find out what happened to the Professor. It is reavealed that Mojo goes to the volcano (which has no house on it yet) and tries to convince him to quit science. After Professor kicks,punches and uses sarcastic remarks to Mojo, Mojo decides to throw him in the volcano to get rid of the problem all together. Just as he throws Professor into the volcano the girls grab the falling Professor (who has fainted). Just as he wakes up he sees the girls and whispers, "Girls!" and faints again. The girls beat up Mojo and reluctantly take him back to the future. As the girls fly back to the present they crash into the Professor. The Professor goes on to explain that he became so obsessed with those 3 little girls after they saved him that he went on to become a scientist. In the midst of all this love, Ms. Keane interrupts the Professor and talks about the next career of professional cartooning. In the end Mojo gets credit for saving the day. Cast *Tom Kenny as Narrator, Mayor, 50's Narrator and Schoolboy #2 *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Matthew *Catherine Cavadini as Blossom and Girl #1 *Tara Strong as Bubbles *EG Daily as Buttercup *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane, Young Ms. Keane and Mary *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo and 16th Century Man *Rob Paulsen as Dad, Little Utonium, Mr. Anoush, Junior and Schoolboy #1 *Julie Nathanson as Science Teacher, Schoolgirl #1 and Young Ms. Bellum Trivia/Goofs *It is revealed that Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, and Mrs. Bellum are all the same age and were in the same class. *The Mayor was mayor for a long time. Even in 1959! *Prof. Utonium, Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum all went to school in the 1950s. *George Jetson, from the Jetsons, makes an appearance as one of the parents in Career Day. *This episode is the last one to use the January 1999 version of the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *Also, the animated episode outro in this episode is slightly longer than usual, due to the golden stars falling down for sixteen seconds. *Mojo is seen walking past the windows holding grocery bags, suggesting he went to the grocery store, yet the school is surrounded by a forest and seems out of the way to get to the grocery store. *The girls and Mojo Jojo traveled to 1959. *The Time Portal 2000 had 5 units of time levers: Year, Month, Day, Hour, and Minutes. *It revealed that Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, and Prof. Utonium are over 42. *Mojo Jojo didn't consider the fact that if he did kill Professor Utonium in the past, then Mojo's existence would be negated along with the Powerpuff Girls', since Mojo was created in the same lab accident, causing a Grandfather Paradox. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium